


[Podfic] Constellation Prize

by Kristinabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Partners, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Bad Pun, Bottom Harry Potter, Friends to Lovers, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Switching, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Draco Malfoy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Harry’s been pining for his friend and Auror partner for almost a year. But despite what his friends say, he and Draco aren't an old married couple...Draco has a boyfriend, there's no way he'd ever be interested. Right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	[Podfic] Constellation Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Constellation Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369600) by [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel). 



> So first of all this is a VERY LATE Birthday/Christmas present to my very good friend and fandom partner in crime. I love her and I adore her writing and this is just ONE of my favorite works of hers. This took me forever to record because I had to do it when nobody was home so no one would make noise, which is rare, and then when I finially finished, it got accidentally deleted! Which was perhaps a blessing in diguise because I was better aquainted with my mic and such. That said partway through Seamus has an odd accent that just happened to come out of my mouth. It's in no way any accent that is accurate to anything so... be warned. This is my first time recording anything of this length and I haven't relistened to the whole thing for any errors or oddities, because I was pretty sure I'd go back and think to hard about it and over judge. I also got carried away as I was working on this and made my first ever cover art! I really hope you enjoy this incredible fic by an incredible person and if you like this fic I encourage you to check out more of her stuff! I hope I did it justice. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated, I'm considering doing more podfic in future so I'd love to know your thoughts, but either way, please enjoy this fantastic fic by a fantastic author.

**Soundcloud** : [MP3](https://soundcloud.com/user-855904385/constellation-prize-by-andithiel) (70 MBs) 

**Google Audio** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jVeCqU8zuVoZzZ69CP1hwE6a4k0Ctb8l/view?usp=sharing)

**Length** : 1hr 15 min :


End file.
